Second Chance Sunnydale Style
by Dragons redemption
Summary: With wizarding Britain burning, the only survivors of the war being a few vengeful death eaters, Harry Potter sends himself back to stop it from happening and kill Voldemort, but he never calculated the Sunnydale effect.HP/buffyx-over DISCONTINUED
1. Roll The Dice

i do not own anything except the OC's and other stuff that i make up :) if i did own HP or Buffy then i would be living in a manor in Italy

**Second Chance Sunnydale Style**

**CH.1 Roll The Dice  
**

Below a blood red moon in a clearing deep within the centre of the forbidden forest a black haired, green eyed twenty year old man limped into view, black battle robes ripped to shreds and hanging limply from his body. After passing the tree line the man lost his balance and crashed to the ground, gasping and coughing up blood as his injuries were jarred by hitting the forest floor. The man dragged himself through the clearing, to its centre, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Smiling bitterly the man whispered, "guess I left an obvious trail for any of those fuckers who are still alive to follow. Doesn't matter, they can't stop me now, no one can." His British accent coming through strongly despite the fatigue in his voice.

Clambering to his hands and knees the blood soaked man pulled a worn and pitted shaft of holly from a holster in his sleeve. Staring at his wand wistfully with happier memories playing through his mind the black robed wizard closed his eyes and stabbed his wand deep into the soft leaf covered ground calling out "suscipio tutela".

The wizard knelt there as a runic array came to life beneath him, glowing through the soil which had hidden it from view and stretching out through the forest in every direction, coming almost to its boarders. The runes shifted through the colour spectrum as pulses of magic flowed from the man, lightning crackling across his hand where it gripped the wand and crawling down the wand into the ground at the centre of the runic array.

The winds began to whip around the clearing, spreading outwards through the forest as the night sky was blocked by clouds that continued to grow darker as they gathered.

"Don't worry guys, I'll save you, I promise. I'll stop him and none of you will ever have to suffer" the man promised, staring at the clouds converging over head as a light rain began to fall.

The clomp, click of hooves echoed through the air and a flash of flame announced the arrival of Fawkes the phoenix as a herd of unicorns pranced into the clearing staying just at the tree line. Fawkes landed on the wizards shoulder, nudging his head against the man's cheek.

"What the hell is going on Fawkes" the wizard asked in a bewildered voice.

Glancing around at the unicorns surrounding the clearing, the man's eyes immediately switched to the ancient looking one that began to approach him, its white coat glowing softly in the night, glints of light reflecting off its sharp horn. The green eyed wizard lifted his hand in greeting, palm out, head lowered respectfully as the unicorn moved towards him.

A painful prick, followed by a soothing coolness that seemed to enter and spread through the wizards body caused the man to jerk his head up and see that the blind unicorn had thrust its horn into his palm, piercing past the skin. The unicorn pulled away from the man and rejoined its herd as the wizard pulled his hand to his chest, extremely confused. Fawkes began crooning, and prodding at the hand. When given access to the wound the phoenix began to sing in earnest, a song of safety and warmth as he cried tears and blood into the gash. The unicorns began to whinny and stomp in a calming rhythm along with the phoenix song until a glowing flash of glitter and light ended the flow of music.

"I really hope that was a blessing" the man muttered as he stared down at the new starburst shaped scar on the middle of his left palm. "As Ron would have said this is bloody mental".

Sighing as Fawkes flapped his way into the trees and thunder and lightning began to play in the sky the wizard closed his eyes and began to chant, his voice rising from a whisper to a yell.

"EGO dico super vox of veneficus , animus of universum audite meus placitum. EGO queso vos ut a parvulus of lux lucis , transporto mihi tergum ut cuspis qua EGO peniculus manuum per nex , qua verto cuspis in fatum futurus sic EGO may redintegro nefas in meus semita. EGO precor redeo in veneficus , mens quod animus , commodo transporto mihi tergum pro meus penitus quod mos es putus quod validus. Transporto mihi tergum."

The entire runic array glowed with blinding intensity, as a pulse of magic so strong even muggles on the other side the world felt it swept out from the wizard. In a flash of silver light, the call of phoenix song and the stamp of unicorn hoof, Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived disappeared as time unravelled and reversed itself.

**Latin translations**

"begin charging"

"I call upon the power of magic, soul of the universe hear my plea. I beseech you as a child of the light, send me back to the point where I brushed hands with death, where the turning point in destiny exists so I may fix the wrongs on my path. I beg to go back in magic, mind and soul, please send me back for my intent and will are pure and strong. Send me back."

Hope you like, please read and review. suggestions for improvement are appreciated :) (please be nice this is my first attempt at fanfiction)


	2. See Where They Land

I don't own HP or Buffy (whish I did)

**CH.2 See Where They Land**

In number 4 Private Drive a four year old shaggy black haired, green eyed boy jerked up in a closet under the stairs, holding his head and shaking in pain.

Merlins balls on fire! Why the hell does it feel like I've been injected with basilisk venom, again!?" Harry gasped out in pain, every nerve ending in his body feeling as if it had been dipped in acid.

Hours later after the pain had boiled down to a low simmer of constant ach Harry opened his eyes and swore violently in as many languages as he could think of. Finally he hissed out, "what the hell is going on!? Why am I in the bloody cupboard under the fucking stairs?!"

Harry stood up looking frantically around his cramped dusty bedroom, which he'd always thought of as a prison. Noting the dilapidated cot, tread bare blanket and spider webs decorating his room Harry looked down at himself and moaned "damn it all I'm a shrimp again! What happened, I was aiming for the encounter with Voldemort and Quirrell at the end of first year. Not going back to when I was a bloody toddler."

The Boy-who-lived-and-messed-with-time plopped down on the cot and pulled the worn hand-me-downs of the junior whale known as Dudley Dursley around his scrawny and bruise covered body. He calmed himself, coaching his mind into a light trance in the hopes that meditation would allow him to figure out where he had gone wrong. In the calm forest that served as his mindscape Harry came across his first conclusion, through virtue of the ritual and spell he had used he must have come close to death this very night probably after a harsh beating that he could vaguely remember receiving from Vernon (he refused to call that pig his uncle, same with the horse faced bitch and the mini whale, they were no family of his) after Dudley had accused him of stealing his candy.

"Well, isn't that wonderful" Harry remarked sarcastically, "this brings my known near death experiences count up to 162, at least it's a nice even number".

"Ok" Harry mused out loud, his voice echoing slightly around the forest. "If everything has gone according to plan then I've reached a nexus point in destiny, so the question is what do I need to do and what can I do with my body in this state? Not much really, in fact I'm not even sure what state I'm in."

Sitting down with his back against a tree Harry focused his magic on his body and whispered "thank you Poppy" as he began to scan himself. The scan revealed that he was 4 years and three months old which meant it was Halloween, he hated Halloween, so many people he cared about had died on the 31st of October. He was dangerously under weight and malnourished and his magic had acting on its own to heal a broken leg, fractured arms and a punctured lung, along with bruising covering most of his body. While there were anomalies in the readings Harry attributed them side-effects of the ritual, and as they weren't harmful decided to ignore them for now. Delving deeper into his own psyche Harry confirmed that his mind magic and soul had merged flawlessly with his younger self. Unfortunately this also revealed the fraction of Voldemorts soul that was bound to Harry, marking him as a Horcruxes.

"Damn, I'm going to have to get rid of this thing again, at least I already know how to destroy it" the boy complained, slouched boneless against a tree.

Harry sat up straight, face set in determination and summoned the representation of his magical core. A pulsing white orb, bigger than his own body, which represented his magic materialized in front Harry through a soft sweeping of mists. Attached to the shell and attempting to bury itself into his core was a greyish-black leech like creature.

"Can't believe I was ever scared of this thing" Harry muttered in disgust and disbelief staring at the leech which represented part of Voldemorts soul.

Calling upon his soul and magic with a Japanese chant running in his mind Harry surrounded it in a bubble of power and pulling it away from his core shaking his head. How could someone so pathetic burn wizarding Britain to the ground, kill so many innocent live and take his friends from him, the people he had loved and wanted so badly to protect? Eyes clenching closed in memories of pain and regret Harry swore to himself that he would not let it happen again.

Attempting to conjure fiendfyre to destroy the Horcruxes Harry's magic jumped and a strange white edged flame appeared in the sphere, destroying the soul leech completely while a low and peaceful humming filled Harry's mindscape.

"Fawkes and the unicorns definitely did something to me; hope I can figure out exactly what."

Please read and review 

If you think Harry is too powerful don't worry it will be explained in later chapters, there is a reason behind it because my Voldemort wasn't quiet after his resurrection.

**P.S I've decided to update once a week on or around every Tuesday, if I don't make an update then I'm sorry in advanced but I'll do my best not to. **


	3. To Diagon Ally!

**I don't own Buffy or HP (cries in a corner) **

This chapter is a lot longer than my other ones, mostly cause I wanted to get through all this stuff quickly. The actual crossover bits will probably start in the fifth chapter; hope you like it so far. :)

**CH.3 ****To Diagon Ally!**

Pounding and the screechy voice of Petunia Dursley woke Harry from the deep sleep he had slipped into following his meditation, He trudged out of bed ignoring the scornful comments thrown by the Dursley's and made a quick breakfast, movements clumsy in his four year old body. After Vernon had left for work, Petunia for her book club and gossip and Dudley the baby whale to day-care Harry called upon his grasp of wandless magic to complete his household chores.

Wandless magic relied almost entirely on will power; the key was using your mind and body as the magical focus. It had been theorised in 'Ganglins: Will And Wandless' that masters of wandless casting could eventually simply will their magic to act as they want. And while Harry was not yet a master he had more than enough control for a few quick scroungify's to finish his chores.

Harry had three main objectives that he had decided would be possible to achieve given his physical age and imprisonment with the Dursleys. The first long term goal would be to strengthen himself in every way possible for the unavoidable confrontations that being the boy-who-lived would bring (and how he hated that title). The second would be destroying the other horcruxes so that the next time Harry faced off against Voldemort it would be the last. The final and most important goal in Harry's opinion was clearing his godfather's name, three years in Azkaban, the worlds most disgusting wizarding prison was three years to many for an innocent man like Sirius Black.

Harry had little hope of being allowed to live with his godfather even if he were freed, Dumbledore would never allow it, and he would convince Sirius that Harry was in the safest place possible and to leave him there. Even if Sirius tried to get the law involved, Dumbledore, as the Supreme Mugwap would find a way to overrule his claims. Harry cared for the old man but Dumbledore was to manipulative and blinded by the past and the needs of the Greater Good to be trusted until long after Voldemort's destruction.

First things first, Harry needed to write a letter, two really, one to stir up Madam Bones, head of the department of magical law enforcement on the issue of Sirius never being given a trial with hints towards his innocence, written in pen on plain white paper. While the other, written on conjured parchment with an old calligraphy set that Petunia had given up on to the DMLE, detailing a dangerous and threatening looking man with a Death Eater mark masquerading as a rat through the animagus transformation at the Weasley's home.

Satisfied, Harry sealed each letter in an envelop and snuck out of the house, swiping his uncles liquor stash and replacing it wit permanently conjured money and a cap from Dudley's room. Convincing the bus driver that Harry was going to visit his sick grandmother was easy enough and soon he stood at the entrance to Diagon Ally, the cap having concealed his famous lighting bolt scar and distinctive messy Potter hair and killing curse green eyes as he passed through the Leaky Caldron.

The back wall in the dead end ally opened under his hand and Harry scurried straight to the owl post office and pausing before the doorway, readying himself to pull off the greatest act of his life. Pushing the door open and smiling brightly Harry walked into the mostly empty post office up to the closet clear counter and did his best to peak adorably up at the short, plump blond woman with bright blue eyes behind the counter.

"Hi" he called out shyly, waving at the older woman behind the counter. "Hullo dear, can I help you?" the woman, whose nametag identified her as Rose asked. "yes" Harry brightened up "mummy said I could send letters to my big brother and sister, their going to Hogwarts this year and it's their birthday today cause their twins" he replied trying to be as cute as possible "and, and ,and mummy wants to get the newspaper so I gets to su… subby…..subyscribe to it."

Harry left the post office satisfied, shuddering slightly at the amount of cute he had to pull off. Under his arm in a bag was a plate he had paid for, which would switch the day's edition of the Daily prophet when the proper amount of money (they accepted muggle money luckily) was deposited on the plate. Harry had paid for on the day delivery owls and after a small memory modifying charm had walked out, eagerly waiting for the sparks to fly.

After he had returned from Diagon Ally Harry immediately began working on a glamour pendent, nicking a plain gold cross on a fine chain from Dudley's second bedroom Harry used a paper clip to engrave the runes for a glamour that would not be interrupted by a finite incartum. The final result was a solid glamour that would hopefully not be seen through, activated by a code phrase said by the wearer and could not be undone or applied in any other way. The image set was that of twenty-something man with light brown hair and eyes, completely unremarkable and easy to forget in plain grey robes which allowed Harry to begin implementing his next plans.

The next day the Prophet reported on the scandal of Sirius Black's imprisonment with out trial, his subsequent proven innocence and Pettigrew's capture. Harry was overjoyed that his third objective had been achieved so quickly, he had not been able to stop smiling even as he did the chores and was hit by Vernon. No Nightmares of the past came that night as Harry slept peacefully without a single dream, a small smile still on his face.

Equipment was Harry's first concern, conjured money would never pass in the wizarding world (if he pissed the goblins off they might string him up or worse) and Harry could not use the gold left to him by his parents because he knew Dumbledore was monitoring it and could not afford Dumbledore's attention. While he could easily buy books from muggle shops Harry had no where to store them until he brought a trunk, the one he wanted was a Living Aurors class trunk that was set up as a house inside. The extensive edition cost 400 gallons, which was what Harry intended to buy. It was warded against damage with a password protected locking system that was set by the owner. Turning the key without saying the password would lead to a normal trunk, but using the password and turning the key as if to lock the trunk would reveal a stair case leading into the interior with multiple bedrooms, bathrooms, a pool, kitchen, libraries and a study along with training rooms, workrooms and a potions lab.

After a month of flinching money from the Dursley's and replacing it with conjured cash Harry apparated into the alley's designated apparition point in his "Richard Devon" disguise and brought the fully furnished trunk. He used the inbuilt shrinking charms and pocketed the lighter sized trunk. Then ambled down into Knocturn Ally seemingly ignoring the shady characters that loitered around, seven store fronts down on the left lead to a junk store that Harry had been to many times before and brought a rosewood jewellery box from the back of the store beneath a pile of books, along with

'Unlocking The Inner Animal' a guide to the animagus transformation. During the war Harry had never had a chance to pursue a field of magic he maybe unable to even use and he intended to take full advantage of the time he now had.

The box was beautifully carved, covered with strange creatures that Harry could not identify; he had originally brought it as a Christmas present for Luna during the fifth year of Hogwarts while looking for books on unusual magic, searching desperately for the power "the dark lord knows not". He had found it in the end, the protection given to him by his mother Lily as she died defending him coupled with Indian soul magic had protected him from Voldemort and allowed Harry to find and unmake the horcrux inside of himself along with identifying Nagi, Voldemorts pet snake as the last.

When Harry had gone to clean and polish the box before wrapping it, the lid had popped open. Inside had been an eleven inch black wand with thin emerald tendrils that looked like vines curling around the shaft. It had bonded with him, becoming his secondary wand and invaluable to him when he had began two handed, multi spell casting. Apperating near silently into his backyard behind the tool shed and de-activating the glamour Harry walked through the back door, making sure that Petunia was still at Polly's Beauty Salon he closed all the drapes on the first floor then walked into his cupboard and closed the door firmly.

Casting a wandless Luminous Harry sat on his cot (which had a light cushioning charm on it) with the box in his lap and reached for the latch. The lid popped open smoothly for and Harry smiled down at his wand, reaching in he pulled the wand out and waved it in a smooth arc around his body as a warm feeling spread through him as green and white sparks erupted from the end of his wand. Still smiling he walked out of his cupboard, un-shrunk his plain mahogany trunk with bras fittings and placed his wand, back the box and into the normal compartment of his trunk. Placing his hand on the lid of the trunk he called out "shrink" picked it up and hid it in the farthest corner of the cupboard under the stairs where none of the Dursley's would see it.

In the time he had been storing money Harry had investigated what exactly Fawkes and the old blind unicorn had done to him. It quickly became obvious that they had added something to him and to his magical core. In his mind his core held a silver sheen that he had never seen before and when he touched it Harry herd the echo of phoenix song, unicorn calls and the clatter of hoofs. The obvious gift had been they strange flame, which he could call up in both his mindscape and the physical realm. Harry could decipher nothing else of what the two magical creatures had given him; however he was immensely grateful for the gift, it felt as if they had given him their blessing.

The silencing charm had become one of Harry's best friends, the nightmares came almost every night at first, he would awake screaming his throat raw and shaking after reliving the death of his loved ones and friends. Ginny murdered in their seventh year as the initiation of a Ravenclaw student into the Death Eater ranks. Luna cut in half, Mooney with a silver dagger in his back, Tonks raped with her throat slit, Neville taken down by Rastaban after eviscerating Bella, Hermione taking a killing curse to protect him, Ron being murdered with the rest of his family when the Burrow was attacked and burnt to the ground. So many blood soaked faces, muggle and magical, voices screaming in pain, while Voldemort had been dead before Harry leapt through time, the war had by no means ended, it had been far to late at that point and killing their leader had only enraged those left to desperate and suicidal attacks. After two months the dreams came less often, around two-three times a week but the memories still haunted him.

It had been three months since the Daily Prophet had reported on Sirius freedom and Peter Pettigrew's imprisonment in Azkaban but still Harry had had no contact from the wizarding world, he had expected it but it still hurt. Life had gone on as usual in the Dursley house hold, the Dursley's treated Harry like a house elf, Harry ignored them and worked on his plans to recover all of the horcruxes, and continue his studying, luckily the photographic memory and mental improvement he had gotten from a supremely dangerous ancient Mesopotamian ritual that could have turned his brain to mush if done even slightly wrong which he had gained from a book in the secret Ravenclaw library (he wasn't going to tell anyone where that was hidden).

Harry had put his mental abilities to good use since his return to the past, he had brought as many muggle books as he could about science, languages, cultures, literature, fiction and anything that caught his interest with conjured money, it was necessary and he promised himself not to do it after he had gotten access to his vaults (it was probably a crime after all, then again wizarding Britain are currently a bunch of idiotic gits when it came to muggles so who knows). He had continued to steal money from the Dursley's and replace it with a conjured, getting it transferred into wizarding money at Gringotts and building his magical library and potion supplies. His shopping trips had been confined by the Dursley's movements so Harry had spent the majority of his time planning the retrieval of the horcruxes and working through 'The Inner Animal'. And now Harry was ready to go hunting.

**Wow, that was a lot, please read and review, this story isn't planned out very far so it might seem a bit jumbled. ******


	4. Animagus Forms and Horcrux Hunting

I still don't own Harry Potter or Buffy (but I am trying to steal them, does anybody want to help?)

This chapter has some disturbing contents, you have been warned

I changed the soul magic from Indian to Japanese because I couldn't find a good Hindi translator; I fixed it up in chapter 2

**C****H.4 Animagus Forms and Horcrux Hunting**

Finding you animagus form took two steps, brewing the correct potion and then achieving a light mediative trance after taking it. The book stated that in the trance you would be shown your form and blend with it, this would give you a kind of map on how to make the transformation and giving you a feel for it. The if you can find your form, (not everyone can) you have to practice to perfect the ability. The book advised doing this with an observer that had learned the reversal spell 'animagus aperio explico' to help if you got stuck mid-transformation.

There was no way that Harry was going to get an observer. He did his best to master the spell with and without his wand (and realized that it would have been very useful when he was hunting Pettigrew) and grabbed the potion which had taken a month to brew out of the potions room in his trunk. The Trance was tricky to manage, it could possibly last for minuets, hours or days, the longest time on record in 'Unlocking The Inner Animal' was a three week trance for a man who ended up having a peacock form. Harry had waited until the Dursley's left to spend a weekend with Aunt Marge, Harry was glad he didn't have to go anywhere with the psycho bitch, who had proven to like teenage boys when she had paid Dudley for sex every year on his birthday since he turned 16.

Sitting on the King sized four poster bed in his trunk Harry looked at the room he'd chosen for himself. It was the master bedroom with an attached bathroom, the walls were a light and calming blue, the bed is a light wood with silver curtains and the covers and pillows a darker blue. The bed is in the centre of the room against the back wall with bedside tables on either side. In the corner of the far wall is the door leading out onto the hallway. The left wall was dominated by a corner des and book case while the right wall held a door leading onto the bathroom, a mirror (luckily not the talking kind) and a wardrobe.

After lying down comfortably against his pillows Harry swallowed the yellow potion with purple swirls and evened out his breathing, relaxing and falling onto a light trance. He was soon floating in a place of darkness, mists swirled into view obscuring everything and his feet his solid ground. The mists lightened but still cling to everything and Harry realizes that he's in a clearing in his mindscape and Harry stood waiting.

A dark form slipped out from between the trees, a black jaguar with sleek fur rippling over a powerful body and startling green eyes. It leapt at Harry and melted into him, he then changed fluidly into his jaguar form, he was a predator, a warrior and a survivor and this form fit him well. After stretching and prowling around the clearing Harry changed back into his human form and expected to wake up. Instead he heard the clack of a houses hooves and stared in shock as a unicorn with green eyes entered the clearing. The book said that wizards or witches got one form, that which lies in your soul and represents you so Harry had no idea why there was a Unicorn in the clearing.

The unicorn, a soft glow emanating from its snow white coat charged Harry and melted into him just as the jaguar had. He transformed again and stood there in unicorn form, again it felt natural and right, like it was just another part of him. Confused but with the beginnings of suspicion Harry released the unicorn form and waited, just as he had suspected the flapping of wings and phoenix song heralded the arrival of a beautiful red and gold phoenix. It dive bombed Harry from the tree line and melted into him, he transformed again, flowing into the phoenix form and taking of out into the forest, singing out happily, he had always loved to fly and now he didn't need a broom.

Harry landed in the clearing again and shifted back to his human form, 'it seems I've discovered another part of that gift, guess I can never be normal' he though with a slightly sardonic humour.

After waking in his bed and seeing that exactly 13 hours had passed Harry stretched from his position and slid off the bed. After entering the bathroom and staring at both the shower and the spar tub Harry grabbed a towel and started filling the tub while mentally thanking magic as everything in the trunk was powered by runes and charms and the many modern household luxuries and necessities had been recreated by them. He settled down for a long enjoyable soak getting massaged my jet streams of lavender scented water.

It was Saturday and Harry planned to make the best of his two Dursley's free days, fortunately Arabella Figg, the cat crazy squib that Dumbledore had hired to watch Harry had yet to move into the neighbourhood and would not until he was six. This meant that Harry had no one watching him and his quest for Voldemorts soul fragments could begin and hopefully end over a single weekend.

Harry stood in the kitchen with his glamour activated and trunk attached to a chain around his neck that had been transfigured from an old shoelace with his wand strapped to his right forearm in a holster. He closed his eyes and reached deeply into his magic and soul imagining strings of light hurtling out into the world and reaching out to the parts of the broken soul Harry began to sing "線路 ザ 霊魂 劈 又 途切れ途切れ 火打ち石 ザ 麻絲 又 統率" the Japanese words taking on an unnatural echo. As they were released into the air 6 shimmering cords of magic sprung from his left hand, grabbing one of the strings Harry's saw a cupboard in a dark and gloomy kitchen with a ornate locket hidden among other trinkets. Slytherins locket would be his first target, and Harry new exactly how to deal with the barmy house elf guarding it.

Harry released the string after memorizing the location of the locket and apparated with a small pop into the kitchen of no. 12 Grimmauld Place. As soon as he appeared the batty and decrepit house elf Kretcher leapt at him, a quick 'impedamenta' slowed the elf and Harry quickly called out "halt, I come to fulfil the last request of you master Regulus black, he left with you a locket, one that must be destroyed to stop the evil one who killed him. I am here to do that in the name of those who I serve to honour his request."

Kreatcher relaxed and stared at Harry in his glamour form and croaked out in a wan voice, "You is killing nasty locket, fulfilling masters wish?"

"Yes Kretcher" Harry responds looking the House Elf in the eyes, "I was sent by Mr Potter to destroy the locket".

Kretcher retrieved the locket with a threat of death should Harry prove false in his intentions. Harry took the locket in distaste, concentrating on it and falling into a light trance calling out "披歴" as a translucent putrid black leach like shape materializes within the locket "罠", a shield of magic sprung to life surrounding the tainted soul and pulling it away from the locket thrashing around. "抹殺" the white edged fire appeared again completely obliterating the piece of soul which disappeared with a horrendous shrike, which was muffled by the disintegrating sphere.

As Kretcher blubbered happily Harry grabber the next cord and saw Nagi slithering through a forest, he quickly apperated to her location, already conjuring the white edged flames and flinging them at Nagi as he appeared. She died quickly, burnt to a crisp and Harry smirked, the snake had been a bitch and deserved to die. He grabbed the next cord and saw a ring in an old shack, he prepared to apperate as close as he could to the building then make it through the wards, instead his body was consumed in fire and he disappeared from the clearing engulfed in flames.

The trip was exhilarating and calming at the same time as the fire ran gently over his body, Harry decided that flaming was much nicer that apparition, portkeys or floos, then he flamed into existence directly in front of the ring and set about destroying the fatal curse set on it. Then in a scene reminisce of that in no. Twelve the tainted piece of Voldemort's soul was destroyed. He pulled the resurrection stone from the ring and replaced it with a permanently transfigured piece of rubble and flamed away with the stone in his pocket.

This scene repeated itself with Hufflepuff chalice, hidden deep within an old mansion, and Ravenclaw's diadem sequestered on an old bust in the junk room accessible via the Room of Requirements in Hogwarts. Finally it was time to go after the final Horcrux, Tom Riddles diary and to find Dobby, he owed the crazy little house elf his life and intended to get him away from the Malfoy's as soon as possible.

Harry flamed into existence in a dark room most likely underneath Malfoy Manor that had just enough light for him to see by, grabbed the diary which was proudly on display along with multiple other dark items and destroyed the horcrux within. Next came the hard part, freeing Dobby. It would be easy enough, he just had to trick a four year old Draco into throwing cloths at Dobby.

Harry undid the glamour by holding the cross and calling out the deactivating words "Griffindors charge forward", while his activating words were set to 'Slytherins stay hidden'. Back to his normal form Harry took a breath and yelled for Dobby. The batty house elf appeared in a ratty pillow case wringing his hand. Dobby promptly freaked out over the small boy in his masters secret dark arts stash and Harry decided to simply garb his hands stopping Dobby cold as he stared at the small green eyed boy with his teary brown tennis ball sized eyes, the two were about the same height.

"Hi Dobby" Harry said cheerfully with a cheeky smile on his face, "my name is Harry Potter and I've come to set you free".

Dobby whispered incredulously "Mr. Harry Potter Sir wants to set Dobby free?" Harry nodded and after finally calming Dobby down and helping treat his injuries they began to plan. In the end it was ridiculously ease and fun. Harry Disillusioned himself and invisible he held onto Dobby as he popped to Draco who was in his bedroom. Then Harry started levitating socks and underwear and lobbing them at Draco. After running around and failing to doge the little idiot got mad and grabbed a pair of socks from the ground and threw them at the only visible living target, Dobby.

Dobby caught the socks and was freed; he grinned viciously and then popped both himself and Harry out of Malfoy's territory and into a nearby forest. After receiving a vow from Dobby to never tell of his involvement in his freedom and telling him to go live and have fun, and if he was looking for a job to try Hogwarts Harry left a teary Dobby and flamed back to the Dursley. Harry felt it was a very satisfying Saturday when he got back to the Dursley's at 10:15pm and after putting the stone in a vault behind a grass land painting (with hidden snakes) in his study, snuggled up to sleep with silver curtains drawn around his four poster bed.

**Latin translations**

**Animagus= breath, life, soul**** (cool huh)**

**aperio explico= reverse undo**

**Japanese translations **

**線路****ザ****霊魂****劈****又****途切れ途切れ****火打ち石****ザ****麻絲****又****統率****= track the soul split and broken fling the threads and lead**

**披歴****= reveal**

**罠****=trap**

**抹殺****=obliterate**

**Please read and review, next chapter America!**


	5. Lucky And Not So Lucky Tickets

I don't own Buffy or Harry Potter; if I did I would be rich!

**CH. 5 Lucky And Not So Lucky T****ickets**

It was late May and Harry's life had fallen into a routine, continue to steal the Dursley's money to buy the necessary magical material, expanding his magical and non-magical knowledge specifically in medicine and healing along with combat magic and runes. Harry hoped to become a Healer and Doctor with degrees in both the non-magical and magical world. The combat magic and runes study was for his own protection, Harry feared that he would always be a target and intended to live a long time, see his great great great grand children get married and then die of old age. He had also been growing his hair out by placing a notice me not charm on it to prevent Petunia from cutting it.

The Dursley's were still monsters who should have been put down at birth, Petunia was still trying to stave Harry and constantly berate him hoping to break his spirit, neither worked because Harry simply ignored her and snuck out of the house under his glamour to eat. He continued to do all the chores around the house and cook (thanks to magic this was easy, all he had to do was not get caught) and Vernon continued to beat him almost every night or he tried as Harry was adept at dodging and only let light hits touch him while over-dramatizing his reactions to the pain. Dudley was a stupid little kid who threw tantrums and tried to hit him. the only things of note where his mastery of his animagus transformations, his continuous attempts to shove as much knowledge into his head as possible and sending the book "Warding to keep Your Young Ones Safe" by Wanda Mcward to the Lovegood's in the hopes that Luna' mother would shield her home lab to prevent Luna from wandering in and causing the explosion that killed her mother.

It was a typical Tuesday; Petunia was grocery shopping with Dudley sitting in the trolley seat demanding treats and Harry fetching things as commanded. Harry, not fearing his aunt as he had in his original life (really he had faced so many more frightening things) he ambled along on his way to get the butter and noticed a brightly coloured ticket lying face down in the middle of an isle. Harry picked it up and stared at the scratch and win card, it was new and advertised a holiday for a family of 4 to America. Scratching away the waxy grey substance with a finger nail Harry uncovered a blue picture of an airplane, his eyes felt like they were popping out of his he when he realized that he had won the holiday.

Petunia came up from behind in a sour grumble snatched the ticket from Harry's hand, scratching him as he did so and demanding "what do you think you're doing boy" mumbling insults she stared at the ticket and froze before screeching out "I won, oh God I can't believe I won. Duddykims we're going to America" Harry just watched her jump around like a headless chicken thinking, "that was unexpected".

Time passed quickly and soon it was August 1st, in that time Harry had turned 5, and continued on with his self taught education, picking up some various martial arts and weapons forms and practicing katas in his trunk. Harry had expected to be left behind, unfortunately for the Dursley's many residents of Private Drive knew how many tickets Petunia had won and they "could not leave the boy behind because the neighbors would gossip" and they would be seen as abnormal. So Harry was being forced along with his relatives to America

Vernon had been able to get the month off work for the vacation by offering to take an assignment in America, meeting with a mayor about establishing a local Gunning's branch then continuing his holiday afterwards. The flight was pleasant with the seats in first class and the Dursley adults glaring nastily at Harry whenever they thought no one was looking while he sat in a seat on the opposite side of the plane next to a stranger. Collecting his baggage had been easy; Harry had only been permitted a backpack while the Dursley's used up his baggage space. This didn't really matter because his most important possessions, his trunk and glamour cross hung low around his neck, hidden by his baggy clothing. The Dursley's took 45 minuets too collect there luggage because Dudley kept throwing tantrums and chucking his toys at other people.

The small ford the Dursley's had rented was a boring shade of white and looked perfectly normal. Inside the Dursley's carried on, chatting and nattering, Dudley in a kids booster seat (Harry wasn't given one) trying to hit Harry (he was too far away as Harry was resting up against the door but the idiot keep trying) and Harry just decided to take a nap, ignoring his so called family, after all it would take another few hours until they reached Sunnydale.

Harry was awoken by a deep uneasy feeling, he began to shake and a sense of this place is wrong, evil, and run the hell away prevailed through his mind as he attempted to keep from throwing up. He swallowed hard and drew his magic shield up tight and strong to block out the tainted magic that swamped the area. Still shivering he opened his eyes and saw a sign proclaiming "Welcome To Sunnydale"; he cursed out every deity he knew for sticking him in such a horrid place and sank down into the seat. The town was practically smothered in evil intent and Harry continued to adjust his shields to protect himself from the suffocating feeling while releasing a pained whisper "this is bad".

The Motel clean with average furniture, carpeting and room, of course the Dursley's complained as if they had been dropped into a rat infested hole. Petunia stuck her nose up at everything, Dudley bawled because he wanted the TV and Vernon was watching sports and Vernon complained about the small chairs. Harry sat in the cupboard, having been shoved in there as soon as the bellhop had left.

Harry listened to the Dursley's as they ate dinner, Vernon assured Petunia that "We will go see mayor Wilkins tomorrow, we can leave the Freak behind, then after the presentation go out and have lunch and the Mayor can think over the proposal. Don't worry Pet we'll be out of here by the end of the week."

**NEXT DAY MAYOR"S OFFICE**

The presentation in Vernon Dursley's opinion, had gone exceedingly well, Mayor Wilkins had sat quietly throughout Vernon's confident speech and had not even felt the need to look over the business proposal booklet. And clearly he was impressed by his precious Petunia and Dudley.

Unfortunately for Vernon he was extremely unobservant of the things he did not want to see such as the Mayor's clenched jaw and narrowed eyes. When Mayor Wilkins refused the Gunning's proposal and demanded the Dursley's leave Vernon began blustering in rage, Petunia acted disapproving and Dudley began to cry, this sealed all their fates because the Mayor was not in a good mood.

The Dursley's were found the next day by the Sunnydale police department, the reports concluded that they had been mauled to death and partially eaten by a pack of vicious feral dogs. Harry was found by the police and sent to the Sunnydale orphanage which had hundreds of crosses in it and was run by an old priest who was definitely not all there and seemed to forget he was even running an orphanage more often than not. Harry privately wondered if exposure to demonic energy had driven the old man mad and avoided him when he could.

A week after the Dursley's murder (this Harry was sure had been the case, and as such made a mental note to be weary around the Mayor) Harry sat on a bench across from a green grocer contemplating his future. He felt nothing over their death, in the future they had betrayed him to Voldermort and been used as playthings by his Death Eaters for their troubles. He could leave Sunnydale easily, just flame right away but he currently had no where else to go. His supposed aunt Marge, Vernon's sister had refused to take him and Harry wanted to avoid the Wizarding world as long as possible, while he loved magic and the friends he had made Harry hated his fame and he just wanted people to see him as Harry, not the boy-who-lived. This was nearly impossible with most of the people in magical Britain and he did not want to risk it with other wand Wizarding communities.

The question was to stay in Sunnydale or leave, just hit the road and let chance take control. Harry shook his head; he'd known the answer ever since he realized he'd be stuck in Sunnydale. He couldn't leave a bunch of innocent people on top of such an active hell mouth, even with his shields up Harry still shuddered at the feel of the place he knew he had to help in any way he could.

"Hermione always said my saving people thing over rode my logic and will probably get me killed one day" Harry smiled shaking his head ruefully at his Gryffindor inability to abandon these people. He was going to help the people of Sunnydale, starting with the woman across the street having trouble with her grocery bags. Harry hurried across the street calling out to the woman, all the while feeling that fate and destiny were weaving their strings around him again.

**What do you think? Anyone who can guess who the mysterious woman is before my next update gets a cyber cookie, you know you want one, they are delicious!**

**Please read and review : ) **


	6. Ch 6 Summer Days

**Dragons Redemption:** I don't own Buffy or Harry Potter but if I did they would all be anime characters. I'm not obsessed with anime! Who told you that? Lies! All of it LIES *cackles insanely*

**Cassie the muse:** whoop's the Author has temporarily lost it due to paddle pop withdrawal coupled with the stress in her life, she'll be back to normal by the end of the week, hopefully *Cassie sweat drops*

**CH.**** 6 Summer Days**

The woman turned out to be Joyce Summers, a single divorced mom a slim woman with dark blond hair and kind brown eyes whose daughter was spending the vacation break with his father in L.A. She had been grateful for the help in getting her groceries to her car and she and Harry talked about inconsequential things before she drove away. Strangely enough he an into her again the next day in a park, and the next in front of a graveyard and the next in front of her house as Harry had been exploring the suburbs and working on his Demonic Activities Map.

Harry and Joyce (or Aunty Joyce as she eventually insisted he call her) bonded quickly over cooking, gardening and a love of reading while Joyce tried to get Harry interested in Art and Harry simply enjoyed interacting with an adult that didn't hate him and wasn't crazy. When Aunty Joyce found out that Harry was an orphan (this had come about when Joyce demanded to meet Harry's parents and he could no longer dodge the subject) she began to mother him even more and Harry lapped up the attention and began to loosen up, acting more like a child.

He spent most of his nights patrolling under a disillusionment spell with his glamour active in case the spell failed, taking out evil demons and vampires discretely; phoenix fire was very effective in killing off demons. He avoided civilians, unless they needed to be rescued but even then made sure he was never seen.

The holiday's were coming to an end and Harry was nervous about meeting Aunty Joyce's daughter Buffy (that is one of the weirdest names Harry had ever herd, and that was saying a lot considering the people from his old life like Nymphadora, Madeye Moody and Voldemort). If they didn't get along it would cause problems for Aunty Joyce (it was still strange calling someone Aunty and actually liking them) which was something he absolutely refused to do.

Joyce could tell something was bothering the quiet and sweet boy as, while he rarely spoke unless he had something meaningful to say, he had only spoken two words since they had met up in the park.

"Harry, sweetie what's wrong?" Joyce Summers questioned concernedly, Harry, unsure of what to say stares at the grass, liking at a his cookies and cream ice-cream cone, he looked up at Joyce from under his brows and grabbed a chunk of black shaggy hair, that now came down to his shoulders and tugged on it.

"Come on Potter" he thought disparagingly "you can kill Voldemort and take out demons but you can't tell someone you're afraid her daughter won't like you!" He huffed and admitted in a rush, "I'm worried Buffy won't like me".

"There now, was that so bad?" she asked kindly, tilting his chin up so that she could see his eyes. Harry replied with a lopsided grin, tilting his head to the right, "it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do".

"Don't worry Harry, it'll be fine, Buffy is a very nice girl and you'll get along fine, come and visit tomorrow night just before dinner and I promise everything will be fine" Joyce insisted as she notice the hesitancy and slight fear in his eyes. Harry relaxed just a bit more, after everything that had happened over his life times his greatest fear had become losing those he cared for and Aunty Joyce had definitely become one of those people.

The sun was just starting to set as Harry stood in front of the Summers home; he took a deep breath, stared at the plain white front door and knocked. He prepared to say hello, but stuttered out a shocked "h…h.i" as the door was opened by a short, shapely blond teenager with warm and bubbly hazel eyes, eyes with shadows hidden in their depth. But this wasn't what had shocked Harry; instead it was what he could sense from her soul and aura. There was a piece of demonic essence attached to her very soul and it was not a horrcux, it actually felt like it was meant to be there, not natural exactly but meant to be there none the less.

He was saved from embarrassing himself as Joyce came to the door behind the blond teenager smiling in greeting.

"Buffy" she said warmly "this is Harry, the boy I was telling you about who has been helping me out during the break"

Harry waved hesitantly calling out "Hi Buffy, my names Harry and it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Wow you're British, mom didn't tell me that, it's nice to meet you too and thanks for helping my mom out" she smiled in a nice but slightly distracted way "Hey I should introduce you to Guiles, he's my high-schools librarian, the two of you can talk tee and reminisce about tweed-land" she grinned, moving aside to allow Harry into the house.

Buffy for her part liked the kid, though she got a weird feeling around him it wasn't the wiggy feeling she got around demons and vampires but rather a calm feeling. It was weird but she was still stressed over her being dead for two minuets, being revived by Xander through CPR and killing The Master that she wasn't going to question some extra calm. She had thought that she had gotten over this already but being back in Sunnydale was bringing it all crashing down on her.

She hoped patrolling later tonight would lighten her up but for now she was going to enjoy her moms home cooked dinner and tease the cute little five year old that her mom was hugging. Though it was weird seeing how much older he acted, mom had warned her before hand that he seemed like an old soul and rarely if ever acted like a five year old and Buffy could see what she meant in the way he carried himself and acted.

The rest of the night was enjoyable, filled with laughter and good natured teasing, Harry felt at peace, as if he truly were part of the Summers house hold and he was reluctant to leave. The night ended with hugs, and a promise from Buffy to introduce him to her friends sometime soon as she walked him back to the orphanage. Standing in front of the wrought iron gate covered in a crosses motif Buffy and Harry said goodnight, Buffy ruffling Harry's hair good naturedly "you need to cut this mop squirt, or it might eat ya"

"Nah" he joked back "I'm growing it out, I'm pretty sure my hair is evil and being short only gives it more power"

"Funny kid, though I can't see you with the long girly hair" Harry stuck out his tongue, "yeah well you will" he grinned and headed inside, watching from a window to make sure she didn't run into any trouble. Some how Harry thought she would be okay, the hidden knife and stakes were a testament to her being ready to face what hid in the nights of Sunnydale.

**Dragons redemption: That's it, please read and review. The next chapter come up to Halloween and should be good (I hope cause I haven't finished writing it yet)**

**Happy Easter and I hope you've had a fun holiday!**

***cackles evilly***

**Cassie the muse:** Hey everyone, has anybody got ideas on parings for the characters? If so please send them to Dragons redemption because she hasn't picked them all yet and would appreciate the help. P.S good reviews make the next updates better and longer!


	7. CH 7 Halloween Must Hate Me

**Dragons Redemption:** I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy or Doctor Doolittle but I do own a bunch of dragons that I sick on anyone who opposes me *crazy laugh*

**Cassie the Muse:** errrrr, she's slightly better than last week, right?

**CH. 7 Halloween Must Hate Me**

Buffy's friends had proven to be very nice, Willow Rosenberg, a sweet red haired, light green eyed teenage who was the same age as Buffy reminded him intensely of Hermione with her love of knowledge and reading. She babbled like crazy but it was cute. She was extremely affectionate if a little shy and a certified genius, Harry liked her very much and she seemed to be taking on a big sister roll in his life.

Alexander Harris, who insisted on being called Xander was also in Buffy's year level, he's about normal height for his age with sort messy black hair (no where near as messy as Harry's). His goofy and relaxed character shielded dark eyes that showed Xander had had a very hard child hood. As soon as Harry had seen this he promised to himself to help Xander in anyway he could. Xander's strong and pure loyalty would have put him easily into Hufflypuff and his witty quips always confused and amused the time travelling wizard. The two boys quickly settled into brotherly rolls, switching who gets the big brother roll subconsciously depending on the situation, after all Harry was technically mentally older than Xander

Mr. Rupert Giles, the librarian of Sunnydale High School in his early forties and a fellow English man was an obvious mentor to the group. He and Harry had instantly bonded over the horrible excuse for tea that is served in America (during the war tea had become one of Harry's life-breads and he now hated it when someone mutilated a good cup of tea, Harry knew this was 'terribly British' but didn't really care as he felt he was allowed to have as many quirks as he had and more for all he'd been through). Guiles had dark eyes which showed a deep fierceness, strength and devotion and despite his unassuming image of a mild mannered librarian with short light brown hair, a pair of wire rimmed glasses and the ever present suit (often with tweed in their somewhere) Harry was sure he was not an ordinary man.

Each of their auras spoke of hardships and dangers faced and Harry soon found out why through investigating the demon under ground in his glamour form. Buffy was The Vampire Slayer, the one girl in all the world born to combat the darkness. Harry thought this was utter rubbish, no hero should ever be forced to fight alone and he knew exactly what it was like to have a destiny forcibly thrust upon you. That's why he was so happy that Buffy had support in the forms of Giles, her Watcher assigned by the watchers council and Xander and Willow who acted as support on and off the field of combat. The mysterious soled vampire Angle that he had yet to actually meet was still on Harry's iffy list but Harry would give him the benefit of the doubt for now.

He'd been in Sunnydale for 3 months and Halloween was again approaching and Harry was in the deepest and most dangerous situation he had ever been in. he was going to go trick or treating along with Willow as she, Xander and Buffy had been forced to chaperone a bunch of kids by their high school principle Snyder. It had all happened because he had casually mentioned while the trio were discussing hallowing trick or treating traditions that he had never gone.

He'd seen the glint in their eyes and had tried to back peddle immediately but it was too late, even begging off of not having a costume had been no use as Buffy had gotten a Doctor Doolittle costume for him when she had brought her own. She had chosen it because of Harry's obvious love of animals (this had rubbed off of him from owning Hedgwing and being close friend with the half giant Hagrid who believed the more dangerous the animal the cuter it was, along with his Parcelmouth ability). So now he was stuck on Halloween night in a costume that for some reason was making his skin crawl, surrounded by a bunch of hyped up kids with Willow dressed as a ghost, Buffy as an 18th century noble woman (it's a pink, frilly monstrosity) and Xander as a solider.

The groups split apart and trick or treating proves to actually be kind of fun and relaxing until a strong wave of magic surges out over the town, as it hits Harry he throws up every mental barrier that he has, trying to block out what ever it is from affecting his mind and in a way it work. Unable to completely block out the power Harry takes the memories that the spell is trying to force into his head, neatly organising them in his mind separately yet along side his own. He also accepted some of the changes that the spell was trying to force on him while trying to prevent others, this resulted in Harry collapsing to the floor because of the strain cause by the spell that had a non-human taint to it.

"Great" he grumbled internally, "just what I needed another life time crammed into my head" he whined while further categorising and cementing the new knowledge in his mind. "Though that could be useful", he though in relation to the ability to speak to all animals, "wonder if it extends to magical animals". The ability had twisted when it had made contact with his own unique magic and Parselmouth abilities and now worked much like them in that he could speak the animal's language.

"Bloody hell all the crazy shit always happens on Halloween, this holiday must hate me or something" Harry muttered, slowly opening his eyes but still unable to sit up. He could hear the panicked voice of Willow and suddenly she was right beside him with her hand passing through his shoulder. She is wearing a black miniskirt and long sleaved crop top and is completely see through.

"Harry? Harry! Are you alright kiddo?" Willow asks desperately hoping that the kid she was starting to see as a little brother was ok.

"I'm fine Willow" he grumbled slowly sitting up, "just a little tired and dizzy, but why in Merlins name are you a ghost?!"

"I don't know" she replied nervously bitting her bottom lip "but judging by what's happening around here I think we all turned into our costumes. Wait a minuet, what do you 'Merlin' and why aren't you Doctor Doolittle?"

Harry grimaced, this was not how he had wanted his secret to come out "now is not the time Willow, I promise I'll explain more later but right now all you have to know is that I was born a wizard and have been studying magic for most of my life. And I need you to trust me Willow, this place doesn't look safe and we need to find Xander and Buffy, they would have turned into their costumes as well."

"Oh no! that means Buffy's really vulnerable and we gotta go now before she gets attacked and killed and we gotta move! Great googley moogley we gotta move!" Willow babbled out, looking like she would continue in that vein if someone didn't snap her out of it.

"Willow!" Harry shouts standing up and wobbling slightly, "don't worry, we will find them. Just let me do something to protect you body." He stands behind her head and begins to draw symbols in the air with his magic which float gently to the ground and settle, still glowing on the concrete. As he was creating the final rune to complete the circle around Willow's apparently lifeless body Harry chanted out three words in a rhythmic tone "redimio servo velieris".

Harry turned back to Willow and mustered the most confident and reassuring voice a 5 year old could manage, "there now, you body is safe and has a shield around it, now only someone who knows you body is there should be able to see it. The runes are only temporary and will be gone by tomorrow so we should hurry up and get moving."

Willow nodded seriously with her resolve face firmly in place, "you've got some serious explaining to do later mister."

He nodded back seriously and they both set off into the direction where gun fire could be herd. They found Xander easily enough, but it took some quick thinking and talking from Willow to get Xander the soldier (who didn't even remember being Xander) to stop shooting and the various monsters, aliens, fairies, who knows what else that were charging around wrecking havoc. They ran for Buffy's house and Harry, seeing that they were being chased through up a wall of phoenix fire from his hands to deter followers and protect the trios flank.

The other two stoped as Harry kept running, he turned swiftly on one heel, subconsciously calling on what his friends had dubbed his Generals voice, which he had developed during the war during his times leading armies. "Move it soldiers we have to retreat to safety and secure the civilians at risk!"

They continued to move, running into a confused Buffy who was stuck in the roll of an 18th century noble woman and was utterly confused by the modern world around her. The four continue running (dragging Lady Buffy around behind them really) and make it back to Buffy's house safely without Harry having to employ his magic again. They bolted inside and began to barricade the windows and doors while trying to figure out exactly what "the bloody hell" was going on when a scream was heard from outside.

Xander bolted out while Harry watched his flank and kept guard on the house, preparing to set temporary intruder wards around it. He returned minuets later with Cordelia Chase, the queen bee of the popular crowd at Sunnydale High-school dressed as a cat; amazingly she had not turned into her costume. They quickly realize that it's because Cordelia brought her costume from Party Town and not Ethan's. Willow, Harry and solider Xander quickly come up with a plan and Willow takes off through a wall in search of Giles.

Cordelia starts wandering the house and Xander is standing guard as Harry goes to walk the perimeter of the house and set up a temporary intruder ward. As he leaves he sees Angle entering the house. Almost three quarters of the way around the house, steadily drawing the necessary runes on the foundations (and whishing he could put up proper wards, etched into the foundations of the house so he didn't have to walk a circle around it for the temporary one) Harry felt a weak vampire enter the house. Confident that those inside could easily handle it and considering that he was almost finished and stopping now would result in the warding failing so Harry would have to start all over again he continued going.

Just as he had finished Harry herd a high pitched girlish scream, shortly after Buffy ran out of the back door, which exited from the kitchen, Angle running out after her. Harry ran after them and soon found himself along side Xander charging into an alley where Buffy was being frightened by Larry, who had turned into a pirate. Xander quickly beats him up then Willow bursts in, still floating above the ground and transparent waring them of Spike, a very strong vampire who is hunting them and wants to kill Buffy.

"Follow me" Xander orders taking charge and leading the group to an abandoned warehouse that they attempt to barricade themselves in side. Harry though briefly of flaming them back to the house or using his magic in a more obvious way to help but decided against it. He knew he couldn't be a crutch for these people, as much as he cared for them he could not cripple them that way. Their lives were hard and would probably get harder, and Harry knew they needed to grow and learn to deal with these situations or they would never grow as people, and one day when he wasn't there they would end up dead.

He decide to act if they were in serious or mortal danger, and that point seemed to have come as Spike, a bleached blood vampire with slicked back hair (that reminded him of Malfoy), intense bright blue eyes and a slim and tall figure covered in a black duster coat, and his gang forced their way past the barricade on the main door. The group was surrounded and Spike grabbed Buffy, ready to suck her dry. Harry was about to shoot phoenix fire at the blond bastard when an immense way of magic pulsed through Sunnydale.

Harry felt the spell lifting, as if a heavy weight were being yanked of his shoulders and chest, felt the magic pull back, leaving the gift and memories firmly in place where his own magic and mind had anchored them. The rush left Harry feeling weak and he almost fell to his knees but he held on ready to act and watched Buffy return to her self, kicking Spikes ass with a savage upper cut, chasing off the blond vampire and his goons.

After rounding up the kids, sending them back and making it back to Buffy's house (Giles heading back there to check on his charges) with everyone back to their own minds and bodies the gang collapsed on the various couches and chairs littered around the family room. Buffy entered from the kitchen with a dreamy smile on her face while Angel left the house swiftly through the kitchen door. After flopping down next to Willow, Willow moved slightly, her face shifting into her resolve face, as she straightened up from her slouch and set her eyes on a suddenly very nervous Harry.

"You've got some splaining to do mister"

**Latin to English translations**

redimio servo velieris = surround protect hide

**Dragons redemption:** Oh ooooooowwwww, Harry's in trouble and I'm leaving you with a cliffy (my first real one I think) Please review, if you don't the innocent cyber bunnies will cry, you don't want them to cry do you?

**Anya:** I do

**Cassie the Muse**: hush Anya, don't provoke her.

**Anya:** hey! When am I going to be in this story!

**Dragons redemption:** your time will come *crazy laughter*

**Anya:** what's with the grim reaper get up and scythe?

**Cassie the Muse:** I warned you.

**Anya:** I don't care, I want my orgasms

**Cassie the Muse:** mutters *why did I have to get assigned to the crazy one*


	8. CH 8 The Truth, Well Most Of It

**Dragons Redemption:** I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy BUT I do own a lava lamp and a space lamp and they are such shiny, lighty fun!

**Cassie the Muse:** the medication seems to be working

**CH. 8 The Truth, Well Most Of It**

**Last time:** _After rounding up the kids, sending them back and making it back to Buffy's house (Giles heading back there to check on his charges) with everyone back to their own minds and bodies the gang collapsed on the various couches and chairs littered around the family room. Buffy entered from the kitchen with a dreamy smile on her face while Angel left the house swiftly through the kitchen door. After flopping down next to Willow, Willow moved slightly, her face shifting into her resolve face, as she straightened up from her slouch and set her eyes on a suddenly very nervous Harry._

"_You've got some splaining to do mister" _

**Now**

"What do you mean Wills?" a confused Xander asked looking between his best friend and the kid he though of as a little brother. "What could Harry possibly have to explain?"

"He used magic Xander", Willow began to babble, "he cast flames to keep the crazy trick or treaters away remember?"

Xander nodded slowly, his memory of his time spent as solider boy foggy but some parts of it still there. Seeing the nod Willow's babbling continued "and he cast a protection circle around my body so no one would attack it and another temporary one around the house, and he told me to trust him and that he tell so now he has to tell."

During Willows explanation Buffy had been looking between her two friends and Harry in confusion and with only Harry noticing, Giles face had grown stern and his posture ridged with worry clear in his eyes. As Giles grabbed his glasses and polished them on the tail ends of his grey jacket Harry felt a brief pang of loss for his own, his eyesight had been improving ever since being sent back to his younger body (he suspected it was because of the weird adoption ritual thing that Fawkes and the old unicorn had done before he had called on the gods and magic itself to help him time jump, at least he's pretty sure it was an adoption ritual) and he no longer needed his glasses at all. He supposed he should be happy as they wouldn't get in the way of battles and he wouldn't have to resort to contact lenses but at that moment for some reason he felt a sting of loss and a want to have his glasses back.

Giles fixed Harry with a firm eye, and while the others in the room could not, Harry would feel the threat in those eyes, the eyes of one who has stepped into the damaging touch of black magic and made it back out alive. "Since you seemed to have promised you will explain young man". The falsely pleasant but serious tone of voice Giles used set Harry on edge, this was a command and unless Harry wished to give up his new friends he would have to tell them the truth, but how much of the truth could he tell?

Harry had no intention of ever, ever telling absolutely anyone about his trip from the future. He had cast multiple spells on himself to insure that he took that secret and all it entailed with him to the grave and beyond. Still Harry knew he was going to have to spill a lot, but definitely not all, of his secrets.

"First of all" Harry began in a serious tone "you have to understand that there is a lot I will not tell you." He forestalled interruptions by quickly stating "and I'd appreciate it greatly if you didn't interrupt me until after I am finished, alright?" The others nodded and Harry continued. "As I was saying there are many things I won't tell you because despite the fact that I like all of you, I can't trust you with some thing, I don't trust anyone with some things." The last few words had been murmured out as Harry looked down at his hands.

Taking a deep breath Harry looked up at 4 of the 5 people who had become so precious to him since his arrival in Sunnydale, "I'm a wizard born, or a wand wizard as we are known by some. I come from a secret magical community of witches and wizards who are born with magical cores that they learn to manipulate and use. The magic is drawn from inside ourselves and then used to affect the world around us. The British magical is highly secluded, but from what I know the American one is much more mixed. There was a magical war in Britain, a terrorist group of blood purists known as Death Eaters and lead by and evil wizards called Voldemort were killing off those who they did not deem as pure enough or those who stood against them. He was defeated but my parents were murdered during the war along with many other people and I was sent to live with my non magical aunt, uncle and cousin, they hated magic and me."

"When I was still very young I found out that I was a wizard and I began to train, and I have been training most of my life. I started with the magic books I found in the attic of no. 4, it seems someone had sent all of my parents old books, probably to help me learn about who and what I was but I doubt my aunt ever had any though of giving them to me and probably was to afraid of what would happen if she simply destroyed or threw out magic books. (This was all true though Harry had only retrieved the 30 odd books after he had purchased his trunk, he'd found out about them in his previous life). I have a photographic memory and a love of reading so I spent every spare moment studying. I became very proficient in runes and other magic's and created a glamour pendent to disguise my age and travelled to Diagon Alley, a magical wizarding street and bought a wand from a less than reputable shop." Harry stopped there, pulling his black and green wand from the holster on his forearm and holding it up for the room to see before putting it away again.

"From then on I began stealing money from the indulgent bastards that were supposedly my family to further my education in the magical world. They never even noticed and though they never willingly spent even a quid or shilling on me I found it hilariously ironic that they were paying for my magical education." Harry chuckled humourlessly with a bitter under tone and those who had though about objecting to his stealing dropped the subject, suspecting that Harry's family had deserved tat and more.

"I brought a special magical trunk and as many supplies and books, both magical and non, as I could. Then when I was four, I had been having a particularly tough time, hell I felt like I had just survived a war and I wanted to get away, so I did. I accidentally appaperated into a forest and wondered around in it until I was found by two magical beings and adopted into their people. Then I had to return back to that house, I couldn't live in that forest, it was too close to other witches and wizards and I didn't want them to find me."

A bitter smile graced Harry's small face and as a whole the group remembered that Harry was only five years old, it was a very sobering though.

"Earlier this year my family won a trip to America and were forced to bring me with them. My uncle got the necessary time off after agreeing to make a proposal to the mayor here in Sunnydale about expanding the businesses franchise here. My aunt, uncle and cousin left to go to the meeting and they did not come back. They were found later by the police department, mauled to death on the streets and I was sent to an orphanage. Then I meet Aunty Joyce and all of you, and you are the only beings in all of America who know that I'm a wizard so I ask that you don't tell anyone else or I will be forced to leave."

Surprisingly Buffy was the first one to speak, breaking the uncomfortable and depressing silence that had descended upon the living room. "Harry, you never told us who you're parents were, heck I don't even know your full name; I don't think my mom does either."

Harry looked up at Buffy, "my father was a pure blood wizarding lord and my mother was a witch from a non-magical family, they loved each other and fought against everything Voldemort stood for and believed it. I have no intention of telling anyone my full name because I don't want any revenge driven wizards tracking me down or any power and money grubbing bastards trying to adopt me so they can get control of what my parents left me. I personally can't touch a thing until I begin Hogwarts, then I can touch my school trust, then after I become of age I can handle the family finances and I intend to ensure that every thin is as my family left it before then."

Xander blurted out "would that really happen?" and Giles sight replied "yes Xander it could easily happen, especially since Harry is now an orphan."

"Do you know about these wizards G-man?" Xander called back, "must you persist with that insufferable nick name?" Xander only grinned in reply and Giles sided, cleaning his glasses and squeezing the ridge of his nose between his eyes "yes I am aware of wand wizards and their world, as is the council, though all I really know is some of their history, and ways to defend against them should there be an attack. It was a horrifying war but the council keep out of it as per the agreements between the Watchers Council and the magical government of Britain, they hate being interfered with."

Harry snorted "they're a bunch of isolated bigots is what they are, if they had only asked for help from those more powerful then them so many people wouldn't have died."

"Wait Harry, tonight when the spell was cast it didn't affect you cause you were still you and stuff, though it did knock you over"

"your wrong Willow that spell did affect me, it shoved the memories of an accomplished doctor turned vet who could talk to animals into my mind and thank to my abilities in Occulmency I was able to guide those memories to their own place in my mind along side my own memories and solidify them as my own. It's bloody confusing to have two life times in my head, both of them seemingly mine. I have always wanted to become a doctor, so the memories will help in that regard, and I've always wanted to be able to talk to all the different animals."

"Whoa, hold it a second, since we're having a Q&A session, what's Occulmency and what do you mean memories, I can barely remember what happened to night, and how could you still talk to animals?" Buffy demanded, Xander and Willow nodding in fellow confusion while Giles looked thoughtful.

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation, it had been a long night and he wanted to sleep, "Occulmency is a mental art that revolves around ordering, knowing and protecting your mind from out side influences through shields and the mindscape which is a visual representation of your mind, I used my skills to fight and guide the spell. The magical ability to talk to animals clashed with my own inherent magic and was changed, made a part of my self. I'm sure the spell that affected everyone was only meant to be used on humans."

"What'd you mean" Xander asked with his face scrunched in confusion.

"I told you guys before, I'm not completely human anymore, I was adopted by two magical tribes in a magical ritual which changed me in magic and blood, now I'm technically only a third human" Harry replied solemnly. This was a big issue, if they couldn't accept what he was then Harry would leave, and they would never see him again.

The room was silent, the inhabitants shocked and unsure of how to respond. Harry just looked at them with weary eyes "look, can we continue this tomorrow, I just want to fall asleep and sleep the magic exposure off. There's no school tomorrow because of the holiday's so could we meet up at around one in the library ok?"

Harry was out the door before the others had a chance to agree, Giles was calm, his suspicions, which had arisen during Harry's story of the adoption had been confirmed and with a "good night", and "we will have much to discuss tomorrow" he left, Xander following him, hoping to get a ride home.

Willow and Buffy prepared for bed as Joyce came home as willow was spending the night and Harry bunked down in the orphanage. At that point five minds echoed each other "what will happen tomorrow?"

**Dragons Redemption:** not a very interesting chapter but its important that you all know the 'official' story and I'm setting up for the Scobbies acceptance or rejection of Harry. Also I wanted to explain what Harry was going to keep from Halloween; he's not the only one who gets to keep something.

**Cassie the Muse:** wow, that was logical and very sound, and that worries me very much. You must be planning something cause there's now way the medication worked that well that fast.

Dragons redemption: Quick notes to the readers, thank you for correcting Hedwing's name and to those who have enjoyed my story.

To Makelevan, I'm so sorry if my pathetic and amateurish story telling has offended you, but I suppose that you were unable to notice that my story is AU and you seem scarily obsessive to me, if you don't like it than don't read it. I'm writing this story because I thought it would be fun and I've never done anything like this before, thanks for the TERRIFIC confidence boost. I don't care if you think I'm a retard or that you think my story is shit or flimsy and cliché I like writing and do it because I find it relaxing and I had a really cool dream about a HP Buffy x-over that I wanted to put into a concrete form.

Its fanfiction and I don't want it to follow everything conventionally; damn it all I started this to help me with the stress of my mother being diagnosed with breast cancer! I've lost 2 family members to cancer and there is a very real possibility that I could loose my mum! You wanted to crush me? Congrats you have! Hope you're happy!

P.S. I'm only writing back here because you didn't leave a way to reply in the review that you sent me, and as you hate my story it's doubtful that you'll ever read this but the rant makes me feel better, so there!

**Sorry about that to everyone else, I won't react and haven't reacted that way to other criticizing reviews but this one was just so stupid and obnoxious that it ticked me into ranting modem. I love it when I get constructive criticism because it often gives me ideas and makes me think of elements that I hadn't considered before.**

**Please read and review!**


	9. CH 9 Scooby Secrets And Time To Train

**Dragon's Redemption:** I don't own anything except the things that came outa my head! (Beware! Many of them are sticky, icky and gross or magical, take you pick)

**CH. 9 Scooby Secrets And Time To Train**

The Sunny dale High School library was surprisingly big, and Harry, who had arrived two hours early and after a restless night. The library consisted of two levels, the floor and entry level of the library lead out from the double entrance doors to a circular area filled with chairs, tables and computers. Up five steps the shelves of books spiraled off in all directions in a sun pattern from the central area that was bordered by wooden railing. Far in the back sat Giles office, through the small window Harry could see that it was filled with books, most likely on the demonic. Strangely enough there was also a hidden caged area and weapons hidden and locked in racks in the walls. Clearly this was slayer central and Harry could also feel that the opening of the hell mouth was very close, maybe directly under his feet and he strengthened his shields accordingly.

After exploring the library thoroughly Harry sat cross legged in the centre of one of the central table in the library, he was too fidgety to read and had decided to try meditation. About half an hour later the library door banged open; jolting Harry from his meditation (Harry had unlocked the necessary doors to get into the school with a few alohamora's). Xander stood in the door way, his mouth open as if he was about to call out for someone. Xander's mouth slammed shut and in the ensuing silence made a loud click.

Harry looked at Xander through his bangs, and as the silence lengthened he could feel tears begin to gather behind his eyes but he refused to let them fall. At that moment Xander moved forward and hugged Harry, who allowed one tear to fall.

"it's alright little man, you're still the kid I like hanging out with and see as a semi-little brother, you've just got some extra stuff and secrets. Hell everyone's got secrets and I'm not going to think of you any differently because of em."

Harry smiled; at least he wouldn't be loosing one of those precious to him. Xander began to look around the library with his arms still around Harry's shoulder. "So where's G-man, I wouldn't have expected him to leave ya alone in here."

Harry began to look sheepish, "aaahhhhh, he's not here."

"What!" Xander was startled, "then how'd you get in here and why are so many of the doors unlocked?"

""um, well, you see, I kinda, maybe, sorta, broke in with magic to get here before everyone because I was so nervous" Harry finished with a laugh

"No, that's a bad Harry, that's in the very bad category and don't you do it again" Xander lecture mock severely, then becoming thoughtful "unless you have to, like if there's a demon or a need to prevent world endage, or if I have a late library book I need to return" he relented, both Harry and Xander put on a serious face and were nodding slightly until Xander cracked a smile and Harry began to giggle, followed by both of them laughing uncontrollably.

Giles walked in 5 minuets later to the two still laughing, as they kept setting each other off with neither able to keep a straight face. Giles walked across to the check out desk cleaning his glasses on his coat ends, "I know I'm going to regret this but what, exactly, are you two laughing about?"

Xander and Harry both stilled for a moment before breaking out in laughter again. "Sorry G-man but I plead the 5th" Xander forced out between his lessening laughs. Eventually the two calmed down and sat side by side, cross legged on top of some of the library desks. Giles briefly though about telling them to get off and sit in the chairs but decided to not even try as he felt they had something more important to discuss.

Giles moved towards the desks and sat in a chair in-front of Harry, "now Harry," he began in a serious voice "despite the large secrets that you've kept from us and the others that you are still hiding I find you to be a trust worthy individual and I will not renounce my friendship with you simply because you were trying to protect you're self from you past." Giles pulled off a small grin, "besides with out you around who will I have to complain with about the horrible excuse for a beverage that the Americans have dubbed tea?"

At this Harry launched himself at Giles and hugged him tightly, which the stuffy older English man returned. Harry briefly marveled that he had become extremely huggy since restarting his life and moving to Sunnydale, he had almost never willingly initiated a hug in his previous life but now he seemed to do it almost daily. He wondered if some of the emotional damage he had received in his fuck up life was actually starting to heal. Then he stopped thinking at all and just enjoyed the hug.

The three were talking about random topics, distinctly avoiding any mention of Buffy or Willows possible reactions and a the clock ticked away to the appointed time two sets of light foot print's, one shuffling slightly approached the library. Buffy and Willow walked through the doors and paused, waving at those in the room. Buffy then marched up to Harry and huffed with Willow following behind her.

"Look kiddo" Buffy began, "Willow I have been talking a lot today and we decided" "that is", Willow interrupted, still slightly nervous, "that we like you and you're a nice adorable 5 year old and Buffy has never gotten any of the bad wiggys from you and even though you have secretes we have secrets too so it's ok"

"Yep", Buffy chirped out, "that's what we decided, though not quite as babbly." Willow reddened slightly and let out a quick "sorry".

Harry just hopped off the table and hugged the two girls, finding that hugs seemed more affective than anything he could say. A group hug soon began with Giles dragged in by Xander.

The group had calmed down when Buffy sat up a little straighter, "Giles I'm gonna tell Harry the truth about the slayagenees of my life."

"Buffy, are you quite sure?"

"Yes Giles I'm sure, I think it's time Harry became the first mini-Scooby, with being a wizard and all he probably already knows about the bad that goes bump in the night, don'tcha?"

Harry nodded, "if you mean things like vampires and demons than yes I am very aware of them, their auras have a very distinct feeling that is particularly abundant in Sunnydale."

"Right, well, the slayer tale goes something like this, in every generation there is a girl born and given the strength to fight the forces of darkness and protect humanity, she is the slayer and when one dies another takes her place. Hmmmmmmm, you know what? Giles should have done this, he's really much better at it. Oh and Xander and Willow help me with patrolling and fighting off the bad's."

Harry nodded his head, "I see"

And Xander interrupted "what, no question, disbelieving remarks or running around screaming?" with Willow nodding earnestly standing at Xander's shoulder.

"What? oh no you see I've read Dertiriums Codex so I already knew about The Slayer" Harry replied and Giles looked up in shock. "You have a copy of Dertiriums Codex? That's an extremely rare book chronicling The Slayer line and some demon wars. How ever did you get a copy and what language is it in?"

"I brought it in a second had book shop in London, the owner didn't know what it was because he couldn't read ancient Arabic, so I got it for a few quid."

"Amazing" Giles replied as he began to clean his glasses again.

"So" Harry began "what do you do for training?"

"Buffy follows a comprehensive regimen of weapons and unarmed combat training."

"Does she know first aid, and what about strategy and tactics?" Harry queried.

"Not really, no, however that maybe a good idea."

"And what are Xander and Willow training in?"

Giles looked startled, "Nothing, I suppose"

"What?!" Harry asked incredulously, giving Giles a 'you better be joking look'. "They are out there, helping the Slayer in battle and they haven't been trained for it, are you crazy? They could easily get killed or injured out there and they don't even know the basics of defense."

Giles looked shocked, "oh good lord, I never considered, I mean a Watchers job has always been to train his Slayer, but the Slayer has always been alone against the darkness. There is no precedent that I know of for this situation and I was stupid enough to not even think of training everyone."

"Then fix it Giles, train them so that they may survive this war against the darkness" Harry demanded in a strong and deadly serious whisper that seemed to fill the room and cause absolute silence. His voice was insistent with an underlying hiss, and was very unnerving coming from a 5 year old child. Never the less Giles listened and the Scooby's began to draw up training schedules, they all wanted to survive and to do that on the Hell Mouth, they had to be prepared.

Xander's interests were immediately drawn to combat and strategy, and Harry knew he wasn't the only one who had been given a gift on Halloween night. Xander's schedule was based around fitness, weapons (melee, long range and explosives, how to use, maintain and build), unarmed combat and strategy and tactics training. They would all be doing fitness training along with gaining a minimum of proficiency in three weapons plus the standard stake geared towards vampire and demon destruction. Along with some martial arts training, basic field medical training and the ever boring (everyone but Giles groaned at this but agreed that it was necessary) Demonology (the study of demons, their histories, habits and how to slay them).

Willow was drawn to the idea of Wicca magic, a magic that drew from the world around you and could be channeled to do great things. Harry was also interested and hoped to instill help a discipline and moral sense in Willow about the use of magic. Harry had seen how those with good intentions could abuse magic and twist themselves into that which they hated and had fought against.

Harry's schedule proved to be the hardest to arrange, the Scooby's were very protective and did not want Harry anywhere near the field, at the same time they wanted him prepared incase he was ever attacked. It had taken Harry convincing them that mentally he had not been a child for a very long time, added to the life time of memories he had gained on Halloween and his natural intelligence to be given relatively intense training.

It had been decided that Harry would be the group's main medic/doctor; they simply had to procure some supplies for him. This was very useful for the group as it would cut back on the amount of suspicious trips to the hospital that had sometime proven unavoidable. He had also chosen to learn how to use consolable daggers, a basic European style sword (eventually he planned on learning how to handle a long sword so he could wield the blade of Gryffindor when it became his again), a scythe and a pair of tessenaka the iron fan (fans with metal ribbing and sharpened ends). He was also planning on finally investigating the idea of using rune arrays as inter-dimensional sealing spaces that could be tattooed onto a person to hold weapons or maybe supplies that Hermione had been working on before her death. Acquiring some bottomless bags for the Scooby's also made it onto his list of 'things to do'.

Willow would be learning with the cross bow and long bow, double axes and Kusarigama, aka the chain sickle. She was nervous during the discussion of the best weapons for each fighter (Xander intended to master as many as he could but would initially work on swords, knives, crossbows and shuriken, some of which would be made out of wood polished, sharpened and hardened to match that of their metal counterparts or tipped in poisons that effected demons). However as soon as their scholastic need became an issue Willow shone through and took control. She created an effective study schedule that they could all follow, working around training, slaying and having fun that would insure the three high-schoolers would be able to pass the year with good grades. Harry intended to be studying at these times, or doing his own homework when he began school next year. The group worked long and hard setting up workable and individual schedules and found themselves finished at 7 o'clock and out getting Chinese, after those who had to have called home first, relaxing, enjoying them selves and preparing for the next patrol. Please read and review

**Ps.** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or even read my story, it means a lot and encourages me to keep writing. I hope none of you think that the gang is too accepting of Harry, but their going on having known and cared about him for a few months and Buffy's slayer sense (sorry if I didn't make that clear in this chapter) also Harry's intelligence was explained to the scoobies in the last chapter by way of him being a genius with a photo graphic memory (results of a ritual mentioned in the second chapter) and the second memory set left behind on Halloween of Doctor Doolittle, which make him now technically a highly experienced doctor and vet of 40+ years of age with a wife, children and a dog. Hope this clears up any confusion.


	10. CH 10 Moving on

**Dragons Redemption:** I don't own anything, but soon I will own a replica of Icigo's zanpakto in bankai form from global gear (squeals in excitement and fangirlish bliss)

If you can tell by the title this is a progression chapter, I want to get towards the end of season two so I'm sorry about the skimpy details and the episodes I have not specifically included.

**Ch. 10 Moving on**

Time passed quickly and things changed, Cordelia began to spend a lot of time in the library, she claimed that she was lured in by the cute 5 year old, while she never trained, she did help research (with a lot of grumbling). But she continued to come and, at first through Harry's efforts, the group grew closer and she grew stronger as a person. Though as soon as an outsider came along Cordy put her Queen C act back on and became the preppy, prissy, bitch queen of the school. The other eventually under stood, even if they did not like it and every time the mask came out to play Harry would just smile sadly, feeling sorry for the teenager who had taken up the roll as another sister in his life and added to his growing list of precious people.

Xander and Cordelia briefly tried out a relationship but broke up a week later when it became obvious that they weren't right for each other in that way and that Xander was extremely dedicated to his new schedule. The Scoobies training was coming along quickly. Xander's multiple possessions (one by a hyena and the one on Halloween night) had helped immensely as he already had a feel for combat and the physical aspects were enhanced slightly by the hyena and the added danger and hunting instincts were very helpful. Because of the discord in Xander's mind, he and Harry had secretly entered it one night and confronted the split personas in his head and brought balance and understanding between the three of them with information being shared much more freely.

Willow and Harry were both blazing through Wicca magic, it was easier for Harry, but he always made it look as if he was just slightly ahead of his red headed sister. Harry made sure that the magical discipline and ethics lessons were drilled into Willows head and both of them were progressing well in their chosen weapons, each of the Scoobies soon learned to always carry some weapon on them concealed by magic so Snyder couldn't expel them. The nifty little spell had been found by Willow after a close call with Harry tessen and Snyder's obsessive need to harm those around him, as long as the weapons were not being used they were hidden completely from everyone but those tied into the spell.

Buffy was progressing swifter than she had before, taking her lessons more seriously as she saw her friends train. Despite everything the kids never allowed the darkness to stop them from being kids, there was rarely a day that you didn't hear laughter from the library.

The Scoobies passed through fight after fight yet they had always won, and each fight made them more determined. The betrayal from Billy Fordham, a friend of Buffy's from school in L.A. had shaken Buffy deeply. Billy had been trying to save his life from cancer by getting Spike to turn him and had agreed to hand over Buffy to do it. Her friends had saved her, Harry warning them about his dark intentions. After a failed attempt at capturing Buffy Ford was turned and Buffy regretfully staked him as he rose out of his grave as a fledgling. Buffy wanted to know if life will ever get easier and begged Giles to "Lie to me." Giles replied, "It's terribly simple. The good-guys are stalwart and true. The bad-guys are easily distinguished by their pointy horns or black hats and we always defeat them and save the day. Nobody ever dies... and everybody lives happily ever after."

Buffy retorted, "Liar." And the fight goes on.

Giles gained a girlfriend in the techno pagan Jenny Calender, who agrees to teach her discipline to Harry and Willow after the gang save her from the lethal consequences of possession by the demon that haunted Giles past as Ripper (a rebellious black magic user fighting against his fate as a watcher), Eyghon.

Career week proved to be a disaster with assassins from the order of Turaka, hiered by Spike, attempting to kill Buffy, while he is trying to bring Dru back to full strength. At the same time they had met Kendra, the Watcher's Council trained Slayer that had been called after Buffy's brief death by Drowning at the hands of The Master. Xander had revived her with CPR, but he hadn't been quick enough as Buffy had been dead for a few seconds, and Kendra was called. The young (around the same age as Buffy and Co.), brown haired, brown eyed and dark skinned Jamaican girl at first formed an uneasy alliance with the Scoobies (because of her strict up brining she had no idea how to act around boy and became very flustered in Xander's presence) over rescuing Angle from Spike and Dru, as they attempted to use his blood in a strengthening ritual on the weakened and crazy vampiric seer Dru (Drusilla). They successful brought the planned ritual and feeding party down on its head, and Harry, sensing another lonely soul, latched onto Kendra, slowly brining her into the group.

Fighting the crazed android Ted, who had wanted to marry Joyce and keep her imprisoned as his wife in an underground bunker, as he had done many times before, until her death was a harrowing affair. It proved easy after they figured out that Ted wasn't human, tracking him to his lair, where Buffy gladly dispatched the cybernetic psycho.

The eggs of a Bezor demon that was growing under the school had been easy to solve, Harry had simply burnt the parasitic, spider like young off of the other Scoobies. They had dispatched the mother with the tools available at the dig site, as her children had been using their human puppets to dig up their mother in the schools basement.

Buffy's 17th birthday party had been a wonderful success as a large picnic in the park at lunch time, with the core Scooby gang, Cornelia (who was a tentative member), Kendra (who has been unable to resist Harry's begging) and Jenny Calender. Disaster had only fallen later that night when Buffy and Angle had been patrolling and professed their feelings for each other. After they had made love to each other Angel had experienced a moment of pure happiness, and that broke the gypsy curse, removing his soul from his body and bringing back Angelus, one of the three scourges of Europe to terrorize the night.

The truth of Jenny's deception and position as a gypsy spy sent by the family that had originally sent the curse to ensure it continued had been a devastating blow. The group had been ready to turn her away the crying woman who had confessed what she had come to view as her deepest sin until Harry jumped up and latched onto her, whispering "it's alright" over and over again while hugging her. Jenny was eventually forgiven by the group, though some resentment stayed, and they did not trust her as they had before Jenny had hope that time would mend those wounds.

The judge, unstoppable by any weapon forged by man is taken out by Buffy with Xander's birthday present. A stolen rocket launcher and the gang finds out that Angelus has hooked up with his old posses, Drusilla and Spike.

Battle after battle continued and the gang was soon joined by OZ, a wear-wolf and the lead guitarist in the band the 'Dingo's', who soon begins dating Willow. While Cordy picked up a boyfriend from among the jocks and Kendra had disappeared off with her Watcher. The threat of Angelus continued to haunt the Scoobies and drove them all to training harder for the fight that they could sense coming.

**Please read and review **


	11. Ch 11 A Broken Curse We Hope To Fix

**Dragons redemption:** I don't own anything, I tried gaining control of Buffy and Harry Potter but their respective owners set their minions on me and my home is currently under siege, the only way to beat them is through the magical power gained by reviewers, so please read and review.

Ps. Remember this is AU

**Ch 11. A Broken Curse**** We Hope To Fix**

The first sign of trouble had been Kendra's worried return to Sunnydale, swiftly dragging her watcher, who refused to interact with the Scoobies, behind her and with a blessed sword in hand. The second sign of trouble was the theft of the ancient stone tablet that held the secret to reviving the demon Acathla, who could suck the world into Hell. A virtuous knight had stabbed him in the heart before he could draw a breath, but unfortunately someone worthy can remove the sword to awaken Acathla and bring about the end of the world, which seemed to be what Angelus was trying to accomplish.

The next hint of danger arrived as Mrs Summers arrived home to find Buffy on her bed crying, with Harry hugging her tightly around the shoulders, standing on the bed next to her and humming quietly under his breath to calm her down. Buffy looked up at the sound of her bed room door opening and the whispered calling of her name. She croaked out "mom" in a tear laden voice and Joyce Summers immediately joined the group hug.

When Buffy's tears trailed off into little sniffles and eventual silence Joyce drew away from her daughter, one hand on her shoulder, the other under Buffy's chin, tilting her daughters eyes up to meet her own.

"Sweet heart, what's wrong" Joyce whispered out tenderly, Buffy just closed her eyes, unsure of what to say.

Harry, who had continued to hum a calming melody abruptly stopped and tightened his left hand on Buffy's shoulder. Buffy opened her eyes and looked at Harry, his bright emerald eyes, no longer hindered by glasses seemed to almost glow and after a moment Harry told her in a completely calm voice, "you should tell her Buffy," sadness suffused his tone "you need to tell her."

The tears started to leek out again and with them came Buffy's story, being appointed the slayer, the vampires, demons, the pain and what had happened to Angel. Joyce was stunned and in a moment of confusion and pure stupidity asked "can't you just try not being the Slayer?" Harry quickly interrupted before Buffy could really register what her mother had just blurted out, "she can't stop being the Slayer anymore than I can stop being a wizard. Joyce was confused, and Buffy was relieved that the topic of the conversation had shifted, Harry began to explain, starting with the fact that magic was real and that there were many types from helpful to hostile. Then came the official version of his past, the incident of Halloween night and exactly how he had come to know about Buffy being the Slayer. After that the conversation drifted into the supernatural, things that were real and things that the Scoobies had faced. Harry and Buffy both got the impression that Joyce was planning to 'visit' Giles and that nothing could protect him from a protective mother on the war path. The trio broke apart at dawn, they were all sure that there would be many more nights like this one but for now they were ok and they all really needed their sleep. Harry spent what little time there was left for sleep with Buffy, acting as a giant teddy bear for the emotionally drained girl.

The next and most obvious sign of looming danger was the good luck that the Scoobies gained when Jenny was finally able to present the group with a reconstructed version of the vengeance curse that had given Angelus his soul, which could bring Angle back to them. Nothing good like that happened to the Scoobies without something bad following closely after. Willow was keen to try and recast the spell but Harry advised caution, "if we cast the same curse again then he could easily just loose his soul the next time he finds happiness, do you want to do that to him, to sentence him to a tormented life of seeking redemption without ever being able to find true happiness. I would rather see him dusted than subjected to that kind of hell again. I do not know Angle very well but as a doctor and a wizard I can not condone inflicting such agony on another. Besides casting a curse like this taints the soul of the caster because of its very nature and that is something I am not willing to allow any of my precious people to undergo."

The others had quickly agreed and Jenny, Giles, Willow and Harry began the exhausting process of trying to alter the curse into a blessing spell that gifted their soul back to one who had earned it. The spell took a lot of constant work, in the mean time Buffy and Xander continued patrol duties and they all tried to live their normal lives. Buffy began practicing with the blessed sword that Kendra had given her and on occasion Kendra joined Buffy and Xander on patrol. Cordelia had taken to policing the magic uses of the group, ensuring that they actually slept, ate and bathed while keeping up a light hearted but scathing commentary over the fact that they were trying to work themselves into exhaustion.

Xander had been grim about the entire affair; he had never been fond of Angle and thought that neutralizing the threat by dusting 'fang boy' was the safest alternative. He became tenser as the magic practitioners of the group grew closer to completing the rewritten spell and nothing colossally bad happened. The spell was ready and the gang had decided to continue on as normal to avoid suspicion from the local demon populace.

Kendra stayed in the library to act as a guard for Jenny, Giles, Harry Willow and Cordelia. Harry and Willow would be performing the spell while Giles and Jenny watched over them to ensure everything went alright, and intercede if anything went awry. Cordelia was there out of worry for her friends (though she would never admit this). Buffy and Xander continued their patrol routes to prevent arousing suspicion, but both felt uneasy about leaving their friends during such an important moment.

Xander and Buffy had decided to split up during their patrol, Xander would be able to handle himself against a few vamps, his training had proved to be very effective and if Xander encountered trouble he could not deal with then he could drop a sunlight or fire orb. (Magical orbs that Harry makes containing concentrated sunlight or his phoenix fire. They are currently very difficult and dangerous to make, along with time consuming due to the amount of runes necessary on the glass orb. So the group only has a limited supply and use them sparingly. They are very destructive, especially the fire orb.) The duo reunite out the front of the high school and Buffy feels that something is wrong, Xander feels something is wrong two and just as he is about to comment on the wiggyness of the night Cordelia burst out of the schools front doors and screamed out for help the moment she saw The Slayer and the white Knight (the demons had begun calling Xander that because of his heroics in battle, his honour and willingness to save both friends and innocents no matter the circumstances).

After Cordelia gasped out the words "attack" and "Library", the two fighters ran for it. Cordelia threw her hand up in the air in irritation while still breathing heavily and looking at her heeled boots, "damn it all I'm not wearing the shoes for this kind of thing!" she then turned and jogged back into the building after her friends.

Read and review!

**Dragons Redemption:** sorry about the short chapter, it's been hectic and will continue to be so as my mum is starting radiology therapy and I will be driving her to the hospital in the city everyday starting next week for the next 5 weeks so she can get zapped.

**Cassie The Muse:** the author is so tiered that she doesn't have the energy to be crazy at the moment, I hope it stays that way, things have been so quiet lately that it's been like a wonderful vacation and the Buffy and HP minions are all gone.

**IMPORTANT!! READ THIS NOW!!!!!!!!**

**IMPORTANT!! READ THIS NOW!!!!!!!!**

**IMPORTANT!! READ THIS NOW!!!!!!!!**

**Dragons Redemption:** I've decided to write this story in mini books and the next chapter should be the end of this book. I will probably write a book for every year or so that Harry lives with the Sunnydale gang, the same with his Hogwarts years. I don't know when I will start the next mini book because I don't want to start posting until after I've almost finished it and I've only just started with the first chapter that has Harry reminiscing about the war and how his life has changed. Hope you enjoyed this story.


	12. Ch 12 Hell And Earth

Dragons Redemption: I don't own anything!

**Ch 12. Hell And Earth**

Buffy and Xander had just left to begin their patrol as Willow, Harry, Jenny and Giles began to prepare for the Wiccan spell that would hopefully return Angel's soul. Cordelia was off to the side doing some math homework and keeping an eye on the group while Kendra was pacing around the room restlessly glancing at the various entrances and the inhabitants of the room.

Harry carefully began to draw a runic pentagram in crushed sapphire and moonstone, sketching out the necessary Romanic runes in the correct order and shape. After the pentagram was completed Willow carefully placed the correct herbs at each point of the pentagram and Harry and Willow sat back to back in the centre of the star, diagonally so that they did not directly face any one point.

Cordelia had stopped even attempting to do her homework as the two spell casters got ready to begin, Kendra stood between the door and the circle, half watching it and half watching the spell beginning. Giles and Jenny stood behind the circle with their backs to the book shelves, ready to act if their charges got into trouble.

Willow and Harry started to chant in unison and the room began to swell with magic, halfway through the first repetition Kendra head swung towards the door and shortly afterwards it was battered down by a group of three fledgling vampires. Behind them were six more thugs with Angelus and Drusilla brining up the rear.

The nine minions charged forward, their faces twisted grotesquely into vampire form, with eerie yellow eyes and ridged forehead. Giles grabbed an axe from the weapons cabinet as Kendra staked the first of the thugs. Five others rushed her while three charged forward directly at the magic circle. At this point Cordy stood up from her desk and Jenny began making her was around the circle with a fire spell on her lips and Giles began to run around the other side of the circle as Kendra dusted her 5th vampire. Then the fastest of the three charging vampires hit the circle and for a second everything in the room froze. Then it all exploded!

Harry and Willow simultaneously stopped chanting and screamed as the pentagram was broken and the rune chain disturbed, all of the gathered magic burst forwards radiating from the circle and knocked everyone in the room flat in a flare of intense white light. Angelus and Drusilla, who had stood just beyond the doorway as their minions attacked, ducked behind the walls as the magic spread out and remained unaffected by the release. The vampires inside the room disintegrated and books were thrown everywhere, one hitting Willow in the head, another whammed Cordy in the shoulder, causing her to stumble and hit the ground behind an overturned table.

As the magic died down the rooms living occupants were spread out stunned on the floor from the force of the magical backlash of the disrupted spell. Everyone but Willow was still conscious, although stiff and struggling to move, Harry was groaning in the centre of the now destroyed pentagram, trying to get out from under Willow. Angelus and Drusilla entered the room "well lookie here, just what I wanted all laid out and ready for me" Angelus said with casual arrogance and malice as he strutted over to Giles, who as attempting to reach the axe he had dropped, and hit him in the head, knocking him out. Angelus swung Giles limp body over his shoulders and proceeded to walk out of the room, calling out "come on darling, it's time to go".

In the mean time Drusilla had stopped at Kendra's side as she was beginning to rise, leaning over her she purred out "here kitty kitty, time to die" hand loosely clasped around her jaw and neck. Transforming into her vampiric form Drusilla swiftly slit Kendra's throat with her claws. Kendra gurgled, taking a swipe at Drusilla as the insane seer vampire danced back wards and blood flowed out of Kendra's neck in a bright red swath that spilt out over her fallen body and the carpet beneath her.

As the vampires left the room, Drusilla happily licking the blood from her fingers, Jenny had risen to her knees; Cordy was on her feet with a hand braced against a table. Harry had pulled himself from underneath Willow and stared in shock at Kendra's dieing body, for a moment her couldn't move and he vaguely herd Jenny ordering Cordelia to get help, along with her thumping foot steps as the cheerleader went running from the room. Jenny had ripped her jumper off and was trying to staunch the blood flow and at this point something in Harry seemed to snap.

"No" he whispered distraught, "I have lost so many and I will not loose another!" he crawled over to Kendra and placed her head in his lap as tears with a strange shimmering quality began to drop from his closed eyes. Harry placed his hands on Kendra's fore head and called upon all the healing magic he possessed, both wizarding and non, he could feel Kendra's pulse slowing and her breathing becoming more and more laboured as he began to sing a wordless song of friendship, healing and safety.

Kendra's body relaxed under his hands as the pain left her and a warm blanket seemed to envelop her, a golden glow began to emanate from Harry, constant and pulsing with his heart beat. His hair, which had grown past his shoulders, began to swirl in an unseen breeze as Harry drew deeper into his magic as his hair floated around his head exposing his lightning bolt scar.

Jenny sat on her knees in shock and slight awe as she watched Harry and the magic he was calling forth. With her hands still holding her jumper against Kendra's throat Jenny could feel the pure magic thrumming in the air and was briefly thankful for the wards Harry had insisted they set up around the library. They blocked anyone from sensing magic coming out of the library except those keyed into the wards, without them Jenny feared every magically sensitive being in Sunnydale and the surrounding state would easily be able to feel what Harry was doing.

Foot steps rang out from the hall way and as Jenny turned her head Buffy burst into the room, and stopped to stare at a glowing, singing, crying Harry and a bleeding Kendra. Xander followed her in, like Buffy he quickly scanned the room before fixing his eyes on Kendra and Harry. Cordelia came huffing in after them and fell to her knees after she passed through the doorway, she lifted her head and froze, staring transfixed at the glowing 5 year old in jeans and a green jumper.

As Harry pored his magic into his friend he could feel her heart slowing, the beats taking longer pauses in between each "thump" and then it stopped. "No" Harry whispered as his eyes flew open glowing a brilliant green that eclipsed his pupils. The tears continued to run down his cheeks and into Kendra's mouth and on her face, his song began again and the golden glow intensified. Giant white, feathered wings slid out of the back of his shoulders in a slow and graceful movement and flared at either side of his body (wings from his phoenix form, the white is the influence from his unicorn form), the golden glow surrounding them as well.

Under the blood soaked jumper the wound on Kendra's neck had healed completely, leaving only a hair thin scar in its wake, and as Harry's song swelled her heart began to beat again, and she began to breath clearly, having stoped for a full 7 seconds. Harry smiled, looking at Kendra, then at his other friends and closed his eyes. The glow faded and Harry's wings slid back into his body as Harry collapsed onto the floor, curled around Kendra's head and shoulders with his legs still under her head.

The three at the door ran towards the prone forms of Kendra and Harry, Buffy gathered Harry up (miraculously free of blood) and cradled him against her body, making sure that he was alright and uninjured. She then looked over at Willow, and seeing one of her best friends unconscious called out her name. Xander had already been heading towards Willow to check on her. After ensuring that she was stable Xander pushed two tables together and gently placed his best friend on them announcing that she was fine, he then walked over to Jenny and Kendra.

Jenny had cleaned up the blood which had pored from Kendra's neck and spilt onto her chest and was surprised that the huge wound had been reduced to a hairline scar. After removing as much blood as possible Jenny allowed Xander to check Kendra's vitals and after assuring everyone that she seemed alright Xander picked her up and placed her down gently next to Willow. Buffy was sitting in a chair next to Willow's prone form, she looked up briefly when Xander placed Kendra down then turned her gaze back to her unconscious friend as she cradled Harry's body against her, stroking his hair.

Cordy and Jenny both tumbled into seats around the table, each exhausted in their own way. Xander stood in the at ease pose, legs splayed and relaxed, hands behind his back and settled serious eyes on the oldest person in the room asking for a debriefing of the situation while Cordy sat tiredly slumped in her chair.

Xander, after destroying what was left of the pentagon, went to get the phone to call an ambulance when Buffy's head suddenly jerked up. Her eyes thinned in concentration, everyone else conscious, who were all still on edge, tensed up and prepared for a fight, as the door burst open with a shout of, "freeze, Police".

The drama with the police who had been called by in the worm in human form known as Snyder resulted in baseless accusation that didn't lead anywhere, the three unconscious kids being settled in the same hospital room, an exhausted Cordy falling asleep in a chair, and the three Scoobies still awake trying to come up with a plan. Unable to come up with anything effective Buffy left to patrol when Willow's boyfriend Oz showed up, Jenny commandeered a spear bed in the room to nap on and Xander sat down in a chair, keeping watch.

Buffy walked the streets and back alleys quietly, her feet barely making a sound as her mind buzzed and jumped. She stopped at a door, blinking a few times as she realized it was Giles door. Her wandering feet had led her to Giles apartment and Buffy entered using the key Giles had given her, hoping to find something, she didn't know what. Maybe an answer to her problems, maybe peace of mind or maybe to find her love standing there back to normal cordially chatting to her Watcher about the next predicted apocalypse.

She walked around Giles apartment, her mind assaulted with memories of the vampire she had loved, and the monster he had become, the monster she had to kill. Buffy stood in front of the couch just staring at space and clutching her blessed sword, which Kendra had given to her to help seal Acathla away again, in one hand. Buffy had decided to carry the sword on patrol ever since Giles had explained exactly why it was so important and that it was the only thing that could stop the demon Acathla from swallowing the world and turning it into a permanent hell. But now Giles was in danger, Willow and Harry were both out cold, Kendra had almost died and Jenny couldn't stop mumbling "that's impossible".

Buffy's body tensed then she moved in a swift arc, pulling a stake from the waist of her jeans with her right hand and bringing the sword up in her left hand to rest against the neck of an average sized man in a brown suit with a black fedora hat, ready to lop his head off, with her stake pointed directly over his heart. Despite the mans spiky brown hair, eyes and thin face which all looked completely human Buffy's senses hummed, he was a demon.

The demon smirked disarmingly, slowly putting his hands up in a non threatening gesture and calling out "whoa, whoa slayer girl I'm here to talk, not fight" in a jaunty tenor. "The names Whistler and I'm a balance demon sent by The Powers That Be to watch over your little lover-boy"

"What" interrupted Buffy, there was a dangerous edge to her voice and she pushed the stake hard enough that its pointed tip pierce Whistlers cloths and pressed against his skin, just barely not drawing any blood.

Whistler sighed, "The Powers are a group of higher celestial beings that help ensure the balance while building up the powers of the light for the battle in the final days of earth."

Buffy briefly rolled her eyes at the slightly condescending tone and weak explanation, then she huffed "I already knew that, I wanted to know what exactly you meant about watching over Angel".

Whistler was still grinning, "Its simple Slayer Girl, Angel was supposed to come and help you out against The Master, not fall in love. He's supposed to be alone and so are you."

Tears began to gather in Buffy's eyes, her worst fear was to be alone, to die alone and forgotten. She held the tears at bay, the only sign of them being her eyes gaining an extra shine as the tears collected. "Then why?!" Buffy demanded her voice hitching, "why did it happen, why did we fall in love!?"

Whistlers face became serious, "free will Slayer Girl, every being has it and The Powers can't take it away, they can only guide a person onto the path they want you to take not force it on you."

Buffy's face became cold, "how do I stop it", she demanded in a menacing whisper, her eyes turning flat like slate as and cold as the tundra.

Whistler swallowed slightly, "only Angels blood can stop the portal once it's open, you have to spill his blood and then pierce Acathla with the sword.

Buffy pulled away abruptly, she needed to get out of there fast, she was still just a teenager and the past few weeks had been hit after hit. Buffy was ready to scream, to cry and she decided to go to the only place she felt safe right now, home. Buffy runs swiftly

But stops as Spike, the irritating peroxide blond, blue eyed vampire steps out of an alley way.

Spike wants to make a deal, in return for leading Buffy to Angelus she had to let him and Dru leave Sunnydale without attacking them. Buffy questions Spikes motives and the British vampire reply's that he likes the world still standing thank you very much and doesn't want it to become a hell. Buffy, now determined tells Spike to lead the way; she refuses to call on any of her friends, to put them in any further danger.

In the hospital Willow has woken up, the doctors had originally feared that Willow may fall into a coma but the damage turned out to be only superficial and she woke up 5 minuets after Buffy left. Xander privately wondered if Willow's quick recovery was connected to the power that Harry had used to save Kendra's life. Jenny had told them exactly how badly Kendra had been injured and by all accounts she should be dead. Aside from that nothing as big as the power Harry exhibited could possibly stay localized.

Harry was groggy on his bed, exhausted but slowly recovering he looked over at Willow who was leaning against her boyfriend Oz as they shared the hospital bed. He watched as Willow sat up straight and stared him in the eyes, "I want to try again". Harry nodded in reply and Xander swung the backpack that was sitting on the floor next to him into his lap. "I grabbed all of your extra supplies when the cops showed up, will it be enough" he asked seriously, willing to get anything extra that they ma need. Harry nodded, "we brought enough for three attempts just encase something happened."

Jenny and Cordy were both woken up, and after being told the plan helped push the beds against the wall. Harry then slowly began to draw the pentagram again, ensuring that each rune was perfect as he went and soon Willow and Harry were back in the centre of the pentagram. They began to chant in unison in Romanian, their voices mending into one as they finished the spell the first time and all of the runes began to glow. On the second repeat a wind picked up in the room and the runes were glowing even brighter, Xander was thankful that they had locked the door and closed all the blinds and Oz, Jenny and Cordy were in awe.

As they reached the third and final repetition of the spell all of the light from the pentagon was drawn to the centre above their heads. They finished the spell as their eyes snapped open; glowing with the magic they were channelling they called out "so mote it be" and collapsed on the ground as the glowing ball of shimmering white light took off through the wall.

Buffy stood opposite Angelus in the manor house, Giles was chained up in a corner unharmed but unconscious thanks to spikes suggestion that Drusilla hypnotise into believing he was telling Jenny the answer with Angelus promptly knocking him out. Spike had already kidnapped Drusilla by knocking her out when her back was turned and he was halfway out of Sunnydale in a stolen car and Acathla was starting to take his first breath after the sealing sword had been removed.

The fight had been intense but now Angelus had Buffy pinned against a wall with his sword at her throat, her own sword out of her reach. Angelus sneered at her "you're all alone Buffy, no weapons, no friends, what's left?" As Angelus drives his sword at Buffy she closes her eyes and she realizes that she has to fight back. Opening her eyes she answers back "me" in a confident and serious tone while catching the blade between her palms, ripping it out of Angelus hands and throwing it aside.

Grabbing her own sword Buffy used quick swings to force Angelus backwards, herding him towards the slowly awakening demon as e tried to avoid her swings. As he stood in front of Acathla Buffy trust her sword forward past his ribs and lungs and directly into Acathla gut as a black portal opened behind it.

Buffy released the handle of the sword and a white ball of light came streaming through the wall and slammed into Angelus, he screamed out then looked around in confusion calling "Buffy" and reaching a hand out for her. She reached out for him but it was too late as he was sucked into the black portal that was collapsing in on itself as Acathla crumbled into dust, and Angel was gone.

Buffy stood there in shock, hand still outreached her mind closed down and she worded on auto pilot as she snapped the chains around Giles and began to drag her injured Watcher away to the hospital as tears started to flow from her eyes.

**Dragon's redemption:** I'm finished! Hope you liked, I'll start writing the sequel when I have the time and inclination to write. Bye all! 


	13. authors note, adopting out

Sorry guys, I've tried but the story won't continue so I'm adopting it out. Contact me if u want it ok?


End file.
